A Surprise Party For Akashi-Family
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Dedicated for 4/15 days Kazuya dan Seiji, sepasang anak kembar dari keluarga Akashi kini sibuk membuat sesuatu untuk menyatukan Papa dan Otou-san-nya yang tengah bertengkar! Lalu, sebuah kejutan ternyata telah menanti Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pada hari yang dilupakan oleh mereka. /AkaKuro!Fam/Drama/Family


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"A Suprise Party For Akashi-Family"**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
KAIN - Kazuya & Seiji**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AkaKuro!Fam/Drama**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**A/N : Dedicated for 415 days~ Happy AkaKuro weeks, minna-san XD akhirnya bisa publish juga fic ini, meskipun beberapa hari sempet ga ada ide sama skali buat bikinnya. Spesial Thanks for Alenta93 yang udah sumbangin ide buat kerangka cerita ini :***

**Buat Chara Kazuya dan Seiji, itu adalah 2 tokoh OC yang author pinjem dari KAIN-sensei XD jadi, 2 chara itu bukan hak milik author~ **

**Sebelumnya, Gomen buat alur yang kecepetan, ending yang ga jelas *?* dan typo yang mungkin bertebaran.. ORZ**

**Arigatou juga buat para readers yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini (OwO)/**

**Happy Reading, all ;)**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

Antara senang dan sedih suka dan duka pasti selalu terselip dalam butir-butir rajutan cinta antara keluarga. Begitu pula hal yang terjadi pada keluarga Akashi. Sebuah keluarga yang telah dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar, Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seiji, sepasang anak yang berbahagia dari pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya.

Pagi itu, si kembar Kazuya dan Seiji tengah bermain _Shogi_ bersama dengan Papa-nya tercinta. Wajah serius mereka berdua menghadapi taktik sang Papa membuat muka mereka menjadi—entahlah, tepatnya mereka memandang papan _Shogi_ tersebut dengan muka yang sersemu kemerahan. Entah karena terlalu keras berpikir atau kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya dalam menghadapi Papa-nya ini.

Tentu saja, Sang Papa, Akashi Seijuurou tidaklah serius dalam bermain dengan kedua anaknya ini. Sang ketua muda perusahaan _CEO_, sekaligus penyandang _Shogi_ Professional pada umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu tentu menyita banyak perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Bila saat ini dia bermain serius, tentulah dalam beberapa menit kedua anaknya ini langsung kalah telak.

"Seijuurou-kun," Suara Akashi Tetsuya kini menghentikan permainan mereka. "Ah, kau sedang bermain dengan Kazuya dan Seiji, ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut pada Tetsuya ketika kedua anaknya berlarian sambil memeluk kedua lengan kaki _Otou-san_-nya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya kini berlutut, memeluk kedua anaknya sambil mengusap kedua kepala berhelai _Scarlet_ dan Icy _Blue_ itu—bocah yang merupakan cermin dirinya dan Seijuurou dalam versi mungil. "Begini, rencana-nya aku ingin memasak Sup _Tofu_ untuk makan siang nanti, tetapi _Tofu_-nya ternyata tinggal sedikit, tidak akan cukup untuk kita ber-4. Makannya aku ingin memintamu untuk membelikan _Tofu_. Umm—tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya." Ucapnya kemudian sambil berdiri, menghampiri sosok Tetsuya kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"Ne, ne, Papa, _Otou-san_." Ucap Seiji dan Kazuya secara bersamaan. "Sore nanti, kita mampir ke tempat Atsushi-nii ya. Minggu lalu kami berdua berpapasan dengan Tatsuya-nii saat pergi bermain ditaman bersama dengan Daiki-nii, ia bilang Atsushi-nii mau meminta pendapat Seiji dan Kazuya untuk menu _cake_ baru-nya."

Alis Seijuurou kini terangkat. Memang terkadang si Kembar selalu diajak bermain bersama Sahabat-Sahabat tercintanya itu sewaktu mereka sedang memiliki waktu luang. Dan si kembar tentu saja senang. Karena saat bermain dengan Aomine Daiki, mereka bisa belajar bermain basket. Saat bermain dengan Kise Ryouta, mereka banyak mengobrol tentang berbagai tempat yang dilalui saat penerbangannya ke berbagai tempat, juga cerita tentang pekerjaannya dulu sebagai mantan model. Lalu, Midorima Shintarou, mereka banyak belajar tentang ilmu kedokteran, bagaimana menangani seseorang saat mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana menggunakan kotak P3K dengan baik dan benar. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, bersamaan dengan Himuro Tatsuya, mereka membuka sebuah café dimana Murasakibara menjadi _Chef_ disana. Si kembar maupun Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sering diundang untuk makan disana. Tak jarang seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun berkumpul ditempat itu untuk saling berbagi cerita mereka, atau bahkan sesekali bermain basket bersama di lapangan yang tidak jauh dari café tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian mau menghabiskan makanan siang ini, kita akan pergi ke tempat Murasakibara-kun. Ya 'kan, Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. "Aku jadi teringat akan masa-masa dulu, Tetsuya. Ah, kemana foto yang kita ambil pada saat acara wisuda saat di universitas itu ya?"

"Wahh—Kazu dan Seiji mau lihat foto Papa dan _Otou-san_ juga!" Seru keduanya dengan gembira. "Ryouta-nii bilang kalau kuliah pasti ada jurusan, Apa jurusan Papa?" Tanya Kazuya, Kakak kembar yang memiliki paras muka seperti Seijuurou.

"Waktu Kuliah dulu, Papa mengambil jurusan Hukum, Kazuya." Balas Akashi Seijuurou. Memang mengherankan, bila ia sekarang mengambil kedudukan sebagai ketua CEO, mengapa ia tidak mengambil jurusan yang sejalur dengan kedudukannya saat ini?

"Karena mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang dunia politik dan Hukum itu membuat pengetahuan Papa-mu semakin luas dalam menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan lain, tidak hanya berlandas dari kerjasama, tetapi bumbu politik juga ada didalamnya. Benar 'kan, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang mencuat, Seijuurou kini tersenyum pada Tetsuya lalu memandang kedua anaknya.

"Papa, Apa _Otou-san_ dan Papa juga sekelas?" Kini si Adik kembar, Seiji yang angkat bicara, bocah pantulan dari Akashi Tetsuya.

"Otou-san masuk jurusan Sastra, Seiji. Makannya sekarang ia banyak membuat novel dan puisi-puisi."

"Wahhh~~" Kedua anaknya kini takjub secara bersamaan. "Terus bagaimana cerita," Kazuya mulai berbicara, mengentikan perkataannya itu, kemudian penggalan kalimat selanjutnya diselesaikan oleh Seiji. "Papa dan Otou-san bertemu?"

"Kami berdua berada di SMP yang sama, Kazuya, Seiji."

"Tapi Papa-mu itu pindah ke Kyoto, meninggalkan _Otou-san_ di Tokyo."

Seijuurou kini terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, akhirnya aku melanjutkan studiku di Tokyo, bukan? Berada di Universitas yang sama denganmu."

Saat itu juga mereka kini terdiam, saling memandang antara satu sama lain, seolah diri mereka kini terjun dalam nostalgia mereka di masa lalu.

"Papa, Otou-san!" Panggilan Kazuya dan Seiji kini membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. "Kami berdua mau melihat foto Papa dan _Otou-san_!" senyum lebar keduanya sambil masing-masing memeluk Papa dan _Otou-san_-nya. Kazuya memeluk Tetsuya dan Seiji memeluk Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Dimana kita meletakkan foto itu ya, Tetsuya?"

"Hmmm.." Tetsuya kini tampak berpikir keras, ia bingung karena foto itu sudah tersimpan begitu lama dalam rumah mereka saat ini. "Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkannya, Seijuurou-kun."

Alis Seijuurou kini terangkat kembali. "Tetsuya, bagaimana mungkin kau lupa meletakkan foto itu didalam rumah ini?" Kini Seiji langsung diturunkan oleh Seijuurou, Pemuda yang memiliki kilat _Heterochrome_ tersebut kini memandang lurus iris _Baby Blue_ yang berada didepannya.

"Habisnya, foto itu 'kan sudah lama, lagipula tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang membuka foto-foto sewaktu kita masih kuliah, 'kan?" Nada Tetsuya kini mulai agak berubah. Kazuya yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kini diturunkan kembali. Kini Pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu bangkit berdiri, berhadapan dengan sang Kepala Keluarga.

Seiji, maupun Kazuya, si Duo kembar kini saling mengaitkan jemari mereka, berkumpul bersebelahan, seolah takut menatap kedua orangtua-nya yang siap bertengkar kapanpun itu.

"Kau menyalahkanku karena aku tidak pernah membuka album lama, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak pernah menuduh Seijuurou-kun. Kau sendiri mendengar aku belum berkata apa-apa."

"Tapi pandangan matamu yang berbicara, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua kini terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Sebelum Seijuurou kini mengendus dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tetsuya kini terjatuh, ia menghela nafas kecil. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Kazuya dan Seiji menyentuh ujung pakaian Tetsuya. "_Otou-san_.." panggil keduanya.

Wajah frustasi Tetsuya kini melihat kearah kedua anaknya, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman hadir dalam rona wajahnya. "Ada apa, Kazuya, Seiji?"

"_Otou-san_ bertengkar," ucap Kazuya. "Gara-gara kita berdua ya?" lanjut Seiji kemudian. "Maaf, _Otou-san, Otou-san_ jadi bersedih seperti ini." Kini keduanya kembali menyatukan suaranya.

Tetsuya kini memeluk kedua anaknya. "Bukan, ini bukan salah Kazuya atau Seiji. Karena _Otou-san_ dan Papa sedang terbawa emosi, makannya kami jadi seperti ini. Maaf ya kalian berdua jadi harus menyaksikan Papa dan _Otou-san_ seperti tadi itu."

Dalam pelukannya, kini si Kembar saling memandang antara satu sama lain. Seolah saling melempar ide yang mencuat dalam pikiran mereka, mencari ide untuk membuat Papa dan _Otou-san_-nya kembali berbaikan.

- xXx -

Menjelang pukul 08.30 pagi hari, kini antara Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya tampak seperti kubu yang sedang melakukan _Cold War_. Tidak ada diantara satupun yang berbicara atau berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Kazuya dan Seiji pun tidak berani mendekati Papa-nya yang berwajah masam itu, takut-takut mereka bisa terkena imbas perkataan Papa-nya mengenai beberapa sifat tidak baik mereka. Karena, bila Seijuurou sedang dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, ia bahkan bisa menceramahi si Kembar lebih dari 3 jam.

Seijuurou kini melintas pergi melewati ruang tengah, dimana Tetsuya sedang mengajari Kazuya dan Seiji menghitung Matematika. Ia menggunakan setelan pakaian kemeja dan celana panjang-nya. Berbeda dengan Yukata yang dipakainya pada pagi hari.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Seijuurou-kun? Kenapa tidak berkata apapun?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Muka Tetsuya kini mengerut, ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa suami tercintanya ini memiliki rencana pada hari ini. "Apa masalah pekerjaan lagi, Seijuurou-kun? Tidakkah kau bisa meluangkan waktumu bersama dengan Kazuya dan Seiji?"ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap tajam iris _Baby Blue_ yang tidak gentar menatapnya itu. "Sudahlah, aku malas bertengkar denganmu, Tetsuya!" Seijuurou langsung memutar balik badannya, membuka pintu depan dengan cepat dan menutupnya dengan agak kasar.

Baik Seiji maupun Kazuya kini tersentak kaget. Tidak pernah sekalipun Papa maupun _Otou-san_-nya bertengkar seperti ini.

"Kazu, Bagaimana ini? Papa terlihat marah sekali." Bisik Seiji pada Kazuya, kakak kembar yang memiliki paras muka yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Sei. Tapi, apa yang harus kita perbuat untuk menyatukan Papa dan _Otou-san_ kembali?" jawab Kazuya.

Mereka kini melihat kearah Tetsuya yang masih terdiam di spot yang sama ketika berbicara dengan Seijuurou. Diam bergeming tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Tepat pukul 11.00, Tetsuya kini mulai cemas. Seijuurou pergi tanpa kabar apapun, dan ia baru ingat, _Tofu_ yang dititipkan untuk Seijuurou pasti dilupakan oleh pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu karena pertengkaran mereka. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Tetsuya lah yang harus pergi keluar untuk membeli _Tofu_ itu. Tapi—Bagaimana dengan Seiji dan Kazuya? Bila mereka berdua ikut, ia yakin kalau si kembar tidak akan mau pulang cepat.

"Seiji, Kazuya." Panggil Tetsuya pada kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain.

"Ada apa, _Otou-san_?" balas keduanya.

"Ehmm—begini.. _Otou-san_.." Ucapan Tetsuya kini terhenti karena Seiji, si kembar bungsu menguap dengan lebar sambil mengucek matanya. A-ha! Kesempatan untuk Tetsuya. "Ah, _Otou-san_ mau kalian untuk tidur siang dulu, Seiji, Kazuya. Karena memasaknya mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, jadi lebih baik kalian berdua tidur dulu saja."

Kazuya kini memandang adik kembarnya. "_Otou-san_ betul, sepertinya Kazu juga mulai mengantuk." Balas Kazuya sambil ikut menguap.

"Baiklah, ayo kalian tidur dulu." Senyum Tetsuya sambil membawa kedua anaknya ke kamar mereka dan menyelimuti mereka. Dalam sekejab, keduanya kini tampak tertidur. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, mengecup kedua anaknya. "Maaf ya, _Otou-san_ bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian, _Otou-san_ akan pulang secepat mungkin."

Dengan tekad membara untuk cepat-cepat membeli _Tofu_ kemudian memasak, akhirnya Tetsuya kini pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka.

.

.

"Seiji, _Otou-san_ sudah pergi." Kazuya kini menyenggol adik kembarnya.

Seiji kini membuka matanya. "Rencana kita berhasil, Kazuya." Cengirnya dengan lebar. "Sekarang, ayo kita jalankan rencana kita."

Keduanya kini bangkit berdiri. Mereka kini sibuk mengambil beberapa kertas dan beberap _crayon_. Lalu, mereka membawa sebuah gunting dengan foto album yang baru-baru saja diambil bulan lalu.

"Kazu, hati-hati pakai guntingnya ya." Peringat Seiji sambil melihat kakak kembarnya yang mulai menggunting sesuatu.

"Seiji juga, kuserahkan gambar latarnya padamu, ya!"

- xXx -

Akashi Seijuurou kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu utama, tetapi—terkunci? Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. Memang ia pergi untuk membeli _Tofu_ pesanan Tetsuya, tetapi, Apa mungkin mereka bertiga malah pergi meninggalkannya? Ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang berada di lengan kirinya. 11.35? Tanpa sadar, ternyata ia terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, mantan teman se-tim-nya di Rakuzan saat ia masih SMA dulu.

Beruntunglah Seijuurou yang selalu membawa kunci kemanapun ia pergi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk. Emosinya kini telah agak reda. Ia tahu bertengkar masalah foto mungkin adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah dilakukannya. Mungkin mereka bisa mencari bersama bila mau.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou kini memanggil dari luar dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Seijuurou kini tersenyum pasrah, mungkin ketiganya sedang pergi keluar saat ini. Namun, ketika ia mulai berjalan dan melewati ruang tengah, pandangan matanya kini menangkap kedua anaknya tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Kazuya? Seiji? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Sontak, keduanya kini menjadi kaget. Saking asyiknya mereka dengan apa yang mereka buat, mereka sampai tidak mendengar bahwa Papa-nya sudah pulang kerumah.

"Ah—Papa, _Okaeri_." Balas keduanya dengan canggung.

Seijuurou kini menatap curiga, keduanya tampak jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kemudian ia mendekat dan meraih sesuatu yang sedang Kazuya dan Seiji buat itu.

"Ah—Papa!" Mereka berdua kini bereaksi sama ketika karya mereka diambil oleh Seijuurou.

Sesaat, Pandangan mata Seijuurou kini menjadi lembut. Meskipun tidak rapi, tetapi Kazuya dan Seiji seolah sedang membuat foto anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersama dengan dirinya dan Tetsuya. Tangan Seiji sudah dipenuhi dengan sisa-sisa warna _crayon_ yang dibuatnya sebagai latar, menggesek ujung lengannya dan menciptakan sisa warna yang membekas ditangannya. Ia menggambar sebuah sekolah sebagai latar belakang. Sedangkan tangan Kazuya dipenuhi oleh lem, dimana ia menggunting dan menempel foto anggota Kiseki no Sedai di depan sekolah itu.

"Papa.." Seiji kini mulai berbicara, memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat. "Papa jangan marah lagi ya? Kazu dan Seiji tidak mau melihat Papa dan _Otou-san_ bertengkar." Kini Kazuya maju kedepan, ikut memeluk Papa-nya. "Karena Kazu dan Seiji sudah membuat foto yang baru, makannya Papa dan _Otou-san_ harus berbaikan ya!"

Senyum lembut kini terlihat di rona wajah Seijuurou. Ia menutup matanya, sambil balas memeluk kedua anaknya. "Maaf ya, Papa terbawa emosi tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Terimakasih kalian sudah mengkhawatirkan Papa dan _Otou-san_."

Si Kembar kini tersenyum cerah, ternyata usaha mereka membawakan hasil. Mereka menggangguk kemudian memeluk Papa-nya lebih erat lagi.

"Oh ya, kemana _Otou-san_, Kazu, Sei?" Tanya Seijuurou pada kedua anaknya.

"Ah—_Otou-san_—" Ucapan si Kembar kini terpotong ketika mendengar dering ponsel milik Seijuurou kini berbunyi.

_**ID Call ; Aomine Daiki. **_

Seijuurou menyeritkan dahinya. Aomine? Tumben sekali Sahabat yang bergelar sebagi Polisi ini meneleponnya.

"Daiki, ada apa kau—"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou kini langsung dipotong dengan cepat oleh pemuda yang dimaksud. "Oi, Akashi! Cepat ke persimpangan toko dekat dengan stasiun itu! Tetsu jatuh-" dan Kini, giliran Seijuurou yang langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, nyaris saja ia berlari sebelum kedua anaknya memegang celananya.

"Papa, Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Maaf, Kazu, Seiji." Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou langsung menggendong Kazuya dan Seiji, meninggalkan plastik Tofu mereka di ruang tengah dan bergegas membawa si Kembar menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

- xXx -

"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou kini berteriak ketika ia menemukan kerumunan orang sedang berkumpul untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Oi, Akashi! Kesini." Aomine kini melambaikan tangannya. Ia mengerjap dengan cepat ketika melihat Seijuurou sudah basah berkeringat. Bukan, bukan karena ia berlari secepat itu hingga ia kehabisan nafas. Tetapi ia mengerjap takjub saat melihat Seijuurou tengah mengendong Seiji dan Kazuya bersamaan sambil berlari. Kekuatan cinta 'kah?

"Daiki-nii, ada apa disini?" Tanya si kembar khawatir.

Terselip diantara kerumunan, kini terlihat Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di sebuah pos jaga dengan kaki kanan yang terluka, namun sudah selesai diobati.

Seijuurou langsung menitipkan Kazuya dan Seiji pada Aomine, membuat orang yang bersangkutan kaget ketika mengangkat beban si kembar yang ternyata cukup berat juga.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou langsung menyelip diantara kerumunan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sei—juurou-kun?" Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa Seijuurou-kun ada—"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau pergi keluar? Apa yang terjadi?" Seijuurou kini melepas pelukannya, memandang tubuh Tetsuya. "Ada yang terluka lagi? Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari mulut Seijuurou berhasil membuat Tetsuya kebingungan.

"Tenang, Akashi. Tetsu tidak apa-apa kok, ia hanya tergelincir dan sebelah kakinya bergesekan dengan trotoar." Aomine kini datang dibelakangnya sambil mengendong Seiji dan Kazuya. Si kembar kini langsung meminta turun dan ikut memeluk Otou-san-nya.

"Otou-san tidak apa-apa?" Serbu si Kembar ketika mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sebeneranya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Seijuurou kemudian.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari keluarganya, Tetsuya kini kembali didahului oleh Aomine.

"Tadi aku sedang mengejar pencuri, tiba-tiba pencuri itu melintas didepan Tetsu. Karena kuteriaki pencuri itu, tanpa pikir panjang Tetsu langsung melakukan _Ignite-Pass_ nya pada Tofu yang dibawa-bawanya itu. Dan alhasil membuat si pencuri jatuh. Tapi ia sendiri malah jatuh tiba-tiba."

Seijuurou yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannya kini menatap manik _Baby Blue_ itu lembut. "Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan? Bertindak _heroic_ tetapi kau sendiri malah jatuh seperti itu." Ucapnya terkekeh kecil.

Rona merah kini muncul diantara pipinya. "Habisnya, aku sedang berpikir kemana kau pergi saat itu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Maaf Tetsuya, Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ehm—" Aomine kini berdeham kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan kalian, tapi syukurlah kalau masalah kalian sudah beres ya."

- xXx -

"Hee~~ jadi ini yang kalian buat, Kazu-chin, Sei-chin~?" Tanya Murasakibara Atsushi pada si kembar yang asik menyantap _cake_ yang ada didepan matanya. Keduanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu Kazuya dan Seiji ternyata diam-diam membuat prakarya seperti ini." Balas Tetsuya sambil meminum Vanilla Milk Shake-nya.

"Aku juga kaget ketika pulang dan menemukan keduanya masih asik mengelem dan memberi warna pada foto ini, Tetsuya."

"Karena Kazuya dan Seiji mau supaya Papa dan _Otou-san_ tidak bertengkar lagi." Senyum lebar keduanya.

Café milik Murasakibara entah mengapa telah tutup saat keluarga Akashi datang. Sehingga hanya merekalah yang menjadi tamu di café tersebut. Alunan lagu yang merdu ditambah dengan suasana Café dengan warna pastel itu tentu membuat nyaman orang-orang yang berada disana. Ditambah dengan beberapa foto dan lukisan yang menjadi tambahan _furniture_ dalam café tersebut.

"Oh ya, Dimana Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Ah~ Tatsu-chin~"

Tanpa peringatan atau apapun, tiba-tiba lampu utama di café tersebut padam, namun, tidak lama berganti menjadi lampu yang memantulkan warna keorange-an, warna yang Soft. Tiba-tiba sebuah Cake dengan beberapa lilin keluar dari arah dapur. Himuro Tatsuya membawa Cake tersebut, ditambah dengan Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh?" Sontak, Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya kini terkejut. Memangnya siapa yang ulangtahun pada hari ini? Murasakibara? Tidak, tidak—mereka tahu tanggal berapa si Pemuda bersurai _Violet_ itu berulangtahun. Seiji atau Kazuya? Tentu bukan, mana mungkin mereka melupakan hari special untuk mereka berdua. Lalu, siapa?

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin meminta maaf karena baru bisa merayakannya sore ini'ssu~" Kise Ryouta, pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu kini tersenyum lebar.

"Happy Anniversary!" teriak semuanya secara bersamaan.

Baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua melupakan hari jadi mereka? Karena akhir-akhir ini Seijuurou sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Tetsuya yang sibuk melanjutkan novelnya membuat keduanya malah tidak mengingat kapan hari jadi mereka.

"Papa! _Otou-san_!" Kini si Duo kembar melompat turun dari kursinya, mendekati kedua orangtuanya, memeluk keduanya sebelum mencium pipi mereka masing-masing.

Himuro kini datang dan meletakkan kue tersebut didepan meja mereka.

"Karena kami semua baru memiliki waktu pada saat sore hari, maaf ya." Ucap Himuro, tersenyum dengan perasaan yang bersalah.

"Kami memang merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian berdua. Tetapi melihat ekspresi kaget kalian, apa rencana kami berhasil?" Tanya Aomine sambil tersenyum puas.

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua melupakan hari kalian-_nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kami.. kami benar-benar lupa." Balas Tetsuya dengan jujur.

"Eh?!" Kini semuanya malah dikejutkan oleh jawaban dari Tetsuya.

"Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting~ Bukan begitu, Kuroko? Akashi?" balas Takao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita makan-makan!"

"Betul, lagipula perutku sudah berbunyi nih, kami ditahan di dapur yang dipenuhi makanan yang menggiurkan'ssu!" Protes Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Teman-teman." Suara Tetsuya kini menghentikan kericuhan disana. Akashi Seijuurou kini merangkul Tetsuya, Kazuya dan Seiji kini ada di tengah keduanya. "Terimakasih sudah memberi kejutan seperti ini." Lanjut Seijuurou yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya kini tersenyum senang. Jarang sekali membuat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya seperti ini.

"_Onii-chan tachi, arigatou!"_ Kazuya dan Seiji kini mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah ada disini, ayo kita berfoto dulu sebelum makan-ssu~" Usul Kise sambil mengeluarkan kamera-nya.

"Ah~ itu ide bagus, Mine-chin~ jangan lupa mengambil foto cake-nya ya. Itu hasil kerja keras kita semua~"

"Kerja keras semua?" Iris Heterochrome Seijuurou kini memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ah, sebenarnya, Cake ini didesain oleh kami semua, meskipun pada akhirnya aku dan Atsushi yang membuatnya, tetapi dekor yang berada di Cake ini serta buah-buahan yang menghiasi sekelilingnya adalah gabungan ide dari kami semua." Himuro Tatsuya kini meluruskan jawaban dari Murasakibara.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini sama-sama tersenyum. Ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya ini masih mengingat hari special untuk Seijuurou dan Tetsuya ditengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo, ayo~ Semua merapat-ssu!" Kise kini menyetel arah kamera dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan, men-setting agar gambar tersebut terambil dalam waktu 10 detik.

"Papa, _Otou-san_, gendong Kazu dan Seiji!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pun menuruti kemauan si kembar.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi apa-_nodayo_."

"Ah~ Shin-chan, Cuma perasaanmu saja, perasaan~"

"Tapi memang ada yang kurang di _Cake_-nya sepertinya." Balas Aomine sambil melihat kearah cake tersebut.

"Lilin!" Mata Murasakibara kini melebar menyadari apa yang tertinggal. "Lilin-nya lupa dinyalakan!" Lanjut Himuro.

"Ehhh!? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi-ssu! Sudah berfoto dulu saja baru kita menyalakan lilin-nya!" Kise kini bergegas kearah teman-teman-nya sambil berlari.

"Oiii! Kise, jangan menggoyangkan meja-nya dong!" Protes Aomine.

"Ehh~~~ aku sedang buru-buru-ssu!"

"Ah—Kue-nya!" Ucap Seiji dan Kazu secara bersamaan ketika melihat kue itu sudah di ambang batas.

"Aaaa—Kue kita! Tangkap sebelum jatuh, Shin-chan!" Teriak Takao sambil ikut mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kue itu.

Dan-

JPRET~

Tersimpanlah sebuah memori baru, dimana pada _Anniversary_ Seijuurou & Tetsuya di Café milik Murasakibara & Himuro. Dimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menggendong si kembar Kazuya dan Seiji yang nyaris terjatuh karena mau ikut menyelamatkan kue, lalu Takao yang berhasil menyelamatkan kue itu bersama dengan Midorima. Kise yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja terdorong oleh Aomine. Sedangkan di jajaran belakang, Himuro sedang menyalakan api dan nyaris tersandung, beruntunglah tangan Murasakibara sempat menopang badan Himuro sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Kericuhan pun terjadi pada sore hari di Cafe milik Murasakibara. Keributan yang menciptakan 1 kepingan indah dalam persahabatan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

.

.

**~Owari~**


End file.
